Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus capable of test printing, an image forming system, a destination sorting apparatus, a method of controlling the image forming apparatus, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known an image forming system in which post-processing optional apparatuses, such as a stacker and a finisher, are connected to an image forming apparatus (see e.g. Publication of US Patent Application No. 2014/0198329). In the image forming system described in Publication of US Patent Application No. 2014/0198329, the image forming apparatus and the post-processing optional apparatuses are controlled independently of each other. In accordance with this, the image forming apparatus transmits to the post-processing optional apparatuses a minimum command indicating e.g. that a recording medium having image data printed thereon will be transferred to the post-processing optional apparatuses, but does not get involved in processing that is executed by the post-processing optional apparatuses.
Incidentally, an image forming apparatus has a test printing function of printing one copy as test printing before printing a plurality of copies of document data or the like. When a user desires to check results of the test printing quickly, the user desires to check a printed outcome of the test printing, before a post-processing optional apparatus performs post processing, e.g. stapling processing, on the printed outcome.
However, when test printing is performed by the image forming system in which the image forming apparatus does not get involved in processing that is performed by a post-processing optional apparatus, a printed outcome of the test printing is conveyed to the post-processing optional apparatus, and therefore the user cannot check results of the test printing until the post-processing optional apparatus performs processing on the printed outcome, so that it is impossible to check the results of the test printing quickly.